User talk:Antiyonder
RE: A couple of questions relating to BTTF The Game Oh, yes; I'd somehow forgotten about that. He got several negative mental patterns from Emmett by releasing the smelly gas of a bacteria tank, flipping on certain pictures that provoked a bad reaction and doing other things that created the worst possible mind map for him. Correct. I've added that back in. Thanks for pointing those two things out. :D Jeyo (talk) 06:37, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Homage page I appreciate the question-- pretty much, the intent was to write veiled references by the filmmakers, within the plot, in acknowledgment or honor of another film or TV show. It can be a fine line. "Darth Vader" and "planet Vulcan" are obvious references by Marty to Star Wars and Star Trek, but not really an homage from Bob Gale. The same can be said of clips from Cheers and Miami Vice on the video screens of the Cafe 80s. Probably, a new page could be made as a counterpart to List of references to Back to the Future, perhaps a "List of references from Back to the Future" to include the many passing mentions of famous persons or things. McFord (talk) 12:47, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :We do have a page that's the opposite of List of references to Back to the Future ... it's called Homage, and the two pages link to each other. Western Union (talk) 06:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC ::::In this case, I was actually responding to a question on my talk page about the Homage page;. As the term is used in filmmaking, there's a difference between an homage ("usually a respectful tribute to someone or something; this often occurs within one movie when a reference is made to another''' film's scene', '''image', etc." ) http://www.filmsite.org/filmterms10.html , which is more narrow than a reference (from the same site, "refers to how one film in its storyline (through dialogue, images) alludes to, recalls, or refers to another film; similar to 'homage".) ' All homages are references, but not all references are homages. There are several occasions where Bob Gale and Neil Canton specifically refer to an homage, and usually it's an allusion within their film to a favorite film. A good example of the fine line might be the TV sets in the Cafe 80s. Clips of Oprah Winfrey and Miami Vice are not homages to those shows; they're examples of 1980s shows that the Cafe 80s owner has included in the display. On the other hand, the inclusion of Family Ties and Taxi would, arguably,qualify as a filmmakers' homage to other work by Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd Another example of the difference might be A Fistful of Dollars. In Part II, a reference is made to it;; Biff happens to be watching; it and it doesn't come up again during the film. In Part III an homage is made to the film, as Marty flips back his poncho to reveal his makeshift vest I just don't want to see the Homage page turn into a dust magnet like the References to BTTF page. McFord (talk) 19:37, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : About Vandalism LOL YOU GOT TROLLED HARD XDDDDDD LOL FOREVER ALONE :,( Robert stop fucking around. that's right I know your name. I also know your address and telephone number. If you change my edits one more time i'll hack you. It will be like you never existed nothing personnel kid, i know anymous What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. It's all cool man, relax, i won't hack you. Just don't delete my page and everything will be just fine alright dude i'll talk to the admin see what i can do see you later *He won't be doing anything under this account anymore. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:24, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Re. Input on Lincoln Hi Antiyonder, In answer to your question, I suppose Abraham Lincoln being seen on a $5 bill in Doc's money suitcase in Back to the Future Part II would count as an appearance, just as much as that of Goldie Wilson II on the promotional re-election posters seen in 2015 in that same movie. But then, you can bet your bottom dollar (if you'll pardon the pun) that someone somewhere will have a different opinion on this. :-) Anyway, best of luck with the article! --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 12:45, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, Antiyonder, can't help you on the subject of templates, I'm afraid. It's best to contact the admins on this; remember, they know best! -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 11:22, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Re. Glasses Hi Antiyonder, Just thought I'd drop you a line to thank you for your recent new additions to Glasses, all of which I had been unaware of when I created the page. BTW, don't worry about not being an expert on glasses even though you wear them yourself. I wear glasses too, and I'm no expert on them either! Anyway, keep up the good work in the real-life 2015. -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 10:19, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Poster Hello, an alternate poster for Back to the Future Part III ''has been made since 1991, This poster does not feature anywhere on BTTF media and is currently a photograph, It features Marty wearing a 1955-style cowboy outfit with blue pants (he has now a red) and along with the 1985 Doc. There is no Clara on this picture because of this alternate poster. it will be featured on the trilogy article about the film canon, I also hope it will be in the novelization. Was it made while they are shooting ''Part III? ClassicMario95 (talk) 05:47, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Re. Peanut brittle Hi Antiyonder, Thanks for pointing out the unfortunate omission of the brief appearance of peanut brittle during the dinner scene in Back to the Future. I've updated the 'Behind the scenes' section of the page accordingly. Well spotted, and A+ for observation! --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 20:22, June 27, 2016 (UTC)